


Too Big

by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)



Series: Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kylo has a big dick and thats about it, Penis Size, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo
Summary: This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.Kylo is really big. All of him is huge. ALL OF HIM.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Too Big

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.

You were hot all over, your whole body burning with need. Kylo’s fingers were stroking over your pussy lips, you were practically dripping with wetness and he was catching it on his fingers. He pulled his fingers away and brought them up in front of your face,

“Do you see how wet you are?” He asked, you nodded obediently, looking up at him with big eyes. You had been desperate to cum for days now and every time you came close he would stop, or he would finish himself and leave you there. “Open.” He commanded, Kylo’s voice bore no questioning, there was no choice. You opened your mouth and he pressed his fingers onto your tongue, you stuck your tongue out. “Clean them, little slut.” He said quietly, you could hear a touch of teasing there. You licked your juices off of his finger, tasting the musky sweetness of your own excitement. He pressed his finger farther back against your tongue and into your throat while you obediently sat there, mouth open and tongue out.

“Good girl.” He cooed. He pulled his finger from your throat and trailed it down your naked body, your tummy twitched as his fingers stroked over your skin. It was humiliating being completely naked while he lay next to you, fully clothed. Kylo moved his hand over your pubic bone, pressing his palm into your pussy, your hips ground down against the friction.

“Ooooh, Kylo! I need more…” You whined.

“Open your legs for me then,” he said, his voice low. You pulled your legs open and his fingers slipped down your pussy lips, tracing your slit and then pressing his long middle finger into you. You immediately pressed down towards him,

“Fuck!” you moaned. His finger curled inside of you, pressing into your g-spot and rocking his finger in and out of you. “More!” you begged, pulling your knees open even more for him.

“More? You’re really desperate, arent you?” He asked, his voice was low his eyes trailed over your body. He added a second finger to the thrusts, your mouth fell open and you let out another loud moan.

“Ohhhh yes!” You gasped. His thumb nudged against your clit and you bounced yourself on his fingers, needing more.

“Your cunt is so tight.” He said, “I have to get you ready to take my cock,” He said, driving his fingers in harder and faster. Your cunt gave a throb and your mouth went dry at the thought. You remembered his cock, him shoving it into your throat as far as it would go, it had been enormous, too big for your throat. You had gagged around it and he had relentlessly fucked your mouth. You had never taken it in your cunt though. It sent a shiver of nerves through you,

“I can’t…I can’t take it! Its too big!” You whined, shaking your head, it would hurt but at the thought of it entering your body, your pussy clenched around his fingers. Kylo reached up and grabbed your throat, not tight enough to constrict your air but enough to force you to look at him.

“You _will_ take my cock in your drippy, wet cunt.” He said. Your brow furrowed, your eyes pleading with him. “If you ever want to cum again, you’ll take my cock and I’ll fuck you until you’re a ruined mess.” He said. You nodded slowly and he let go of your throat with one hand while ripping his fingers out of your pussy. He moved swiftly on top of you, tugging his pants down, enough for his big, hard cock to spring free.

“Pull your legs back, I want your pussy open for me.” He said, you pulled your legs back, feeling your lips part even more as he put the tip of his cock against your entrance. You could feel your wetness, it was dripping down your slit. The tip of his cock started to press into your pussy and you could already start to feel it stretch. He was looking down between your bodies, watching the tip of his cock start to enter your body.

“Ohhh good girl.” He breathed as your outer lips parted, your inner lips opening too wrapping around his huge dick. It was too big, too good, too much, too painful. You tensed up as he pressed it a little further into you, you felt completely full and it was just his head inside of you. It was too much. You looked down between your bodies too, wanting to see his cock filling you.

“Do you like seeing that, little girl?” He asked. “You like seeing my thick cock in your little pussy? Its so fucking tight.” He breathed, his deep voice rumbling through his chest.

You nodded and you pulled your legs open wider, hoping to help take it deeper. You felt like you were melting into a puddle on the bed, your legs wouldn’t work anymore, you could barely keep them open but you had to. Kylo would be disappointed if you didn’t. “It feels…too big! I cant-“ You gasped

“Yes you can, little slut. I can feel you opening for me,” he said as he pressed his cock forward even more. You groaned, your eyes shutting. “Look at me,” He said. You opened your eyes again, your expression pleading as he looked into your face. Your pussy was on fire, pleasure and pain shot through you, sending numbing tingles throughout your body. Kylo’s thick cock wasn’t even half way inside and you realized you were sweating, holding your breath and clenching up.

Kylo leaned forward, so his face was close with you, he kissed your cheek once and then looked back down into your eyes, “You can do it…” he said gently, he stroked your cheek. It was so gentle, and you were longing for the touch. He pressed his hips forward more, you clenched around him, the stretch was so intense you moaned and whined at the feeling, trying to take him more and more. You were so tight, and so small, you felt like he could never fit.

“OH! Fuck! Kylo! Ohhh,” you moaned, letting out the breath you had been holding, trying to relax yourself.

“Good girl, look at you…” he said, looking down at where your bodies connected, “Ohhhh you take me so well,” he said, he reached down to your pussy, his thumb found your clit and he brushed over it. You twitched and moaned, opening your legs wider, accepting more of his cock. “Oh, you’re so tight, I’m going to fucking rip you open…” He gasped as he pressed himself down into you. You felt every movement, every centimeter sliding in. It was lucky you were so wet for him, you needed all the lubrication to take him in. He slid in deeper, and deeper until you could feel him all the way inside you. You gasped and moaned, the stretch was too much, it hurt and burned and made you want to cry in pleasure at the same time. The head of his cock was so deep inside of you, pressed up against parts you never knew you could feel.

“Ohhh good girl, good girl.” He breathed, “Good, you took the whole thing.” He stroked your hair back, you could barely think straight. You were dizzy from it and all that came out was garbled moans and pleas. “Now, I’m going to fuck you until you’re wrecked, until you scream and cry.” He said, almost calmly. His hand was still at your pussy, his thumb stroking over your clit, over and over, easing the pain, sending you into more cascades of pleasure. His movements started slow, he started to drag his cock back out of you, you shuddered as you felt your body contact, trying to keep him inside. When he was nearly all the way out of you he sudden pushed the whole thing back in.

You cried out in pain and pleasure as he started to pump his hips, in a steady, slow motion. “Oh! Ohhhh!” You couldn’t hold in the sobs that broke forth as he jerked his hips forward, burying himself into you again and again. His cock was too big, too thick. He pummeled your cervix with each thrust forward, pounding into you and making you cry out gain and again. His thumb stroked over your clit, giving you distraction, pushing you towards a climax.

“Kylo! I want to cum! Ohhh god, I can’t take it anymore. Please!” You whined, your eyes closed tight as you tried to lift your hips into him, to get relief, to ease the ache, to help with anything.

“You want to?” he asked. “Do you think you deserve it?” he asked, he leaned in and spoke close to your lips, you could feel his breath against them.

“Yes!” you moaned but you couldn’t figure out what else to say, his cock was too much and you felt like you might burst open.

“Yes, I think you’re right. You took my cock so well, and you love it don’t you? Opening for me, taking the whole thing like a good little slut.” He said.

“Yes, oh…yes! Yes!” You begged and his thumb flicked over your clit, softly stroking it to counteract the rough thrusts of his dick pounding into you. With each swipe of his thumb you could feel yourself losing all sense of who you are or what was happening to you. With each gentle stroke and with each snap of his hips you lost yourself to him.

“Open your eyes and look at me while you cum.” He snarled, you groaned and your eyes popped open, looking up into his face. His thumb gave one more delicate stroke across your clit and you were thrust into oblivion. White light spiked behind your eyes, and the pain spiked as he shoved his huge cock as deep as it would go again but you loved it. You wanted to live in it. You sobbed as the orgasm wracked your body, you shook and grabbed at his back, bouncing your hips up into his.

“Good girl, yes, yes! Ohhh take my cum.” He groaned, pressing himself in deep. When he pulled out of you, your cunt was still clenching and he looked down at your pussy, his cum dripping out of you. “You did such a good job,” he cooed, stroking your thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can look into requesting something on my blog: cummingforkylo.tumblr.com


End file.
